Jaded Warrior
by Nuincalion Griffondor
Summary: This is a Star wars story Au following the story of Zaro Jade, the twin brother of Mara Jade. This is a tale of how he was separated from his sister at a young age, and how he grew up. Please read, review, follow, favorite, etc. I do not own the star wars franchise that would be Lucasfilm and Disney. T- Just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow star wars nuts,this is my first attempt at a Star wars fan fiction, I will be going by the EU, and making this an AU of the original time line. I do not own the star wars franchise, that would be Disney and lucasfilm.**

 **Now enjoy my story.**

"Run Mara, they are gaining on us." I say to my twin sister as we run from storm troopers who had killed our parents. We hid in an alley, we slide down to the ground as the stormtroopers pass us.

"Mara, what are we going to do?" I ask breathing heavy

"We should head to the spaceport, we can hide in a ship and then we can get away, at least for now." Mara gasps, I could feel her fear.

We sneak out of the alley and head to the spaceport, but of course we are spotted by a pair of stormtroopers.

"Hey, you kids stop." One says

"Run," I yell and Mara and I bolt.

We run into the spaceport and I jump onto the ramp of a leaving ship, when i feel Mara's hand get ripped from mine, as I hear her shout, "Zaro, help me."

I turn to see the quickly shrinking form of Mara in a stormtroopers arms, I blink away tears as I go into the ship and hide. Several hours of me hiding in the ship, and staying away from the crew, lands us out of hyperspace in who knows where. I wait for the ship to land and the crew to leave before I exit the ventilation system where I had been hiding the past hour, and went to the navicomputer to find out where i was in the galaxy. The navicomputer, says that I was on Tatooine, a desert planet.

"Kriff,"I say as I read about Tatooine, the only upside to Tatooine is that there is no Imperial garrison, which might suit my needs. I look in the hold of the ship and find a poncho and a canteen of water.

"Well, it's not much, but it is more than I had before." I say to myself and exit the ship. I let my instincts guide me, they seemed better than my other options. I felt a weird presence on the back of my neck, and I heard a weird sound ( **star wars rebels anyone?** ), it drew my attention to a middle aged man with dark brown hair, a mustache and beard. The man must have heard the same noise I had heard the sound to because he turned to me, then gestured for me to come over. My instincts said to trust him, so I walked over to him.

"Hello little one, are you lost, where are your parents." He asks

"My parents are dead, killed by the empire on my home planet." I say holding back tears

"Well then you are having a difficult day aren't you my boy." He says, looking at me concerned

"But not only that the empire stole my twin sister too," I tell him, unsure of why

"Come with me little one, i will take you home with me and we can get you cleaned up." He says, offering his hand.

"Go with him," a male voice says in the back of my head.

I take his hand and he leads me to a lizard like creature, and we set out among the plains

"So my boy what is your name?" The old man asks

"Zaro Jade," I say, " What is your name sir?"

"My name is Ben Kenobi," He says

"Well Mr. Kenobi, what was that noise, that lead me to you?" I ask

"That was the force guiding you to me, you have great potential in the force." He says looking back

"The force?" I question

"The force is an energy field that surrounds all living beings, it binds us, penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together. It was used by Jedi knights." Ben says

"Jedi! Wait, are you a jedi, Mr. Ben?" I ask becoming excited

"Yes, I am Zaro, and you could become one as well, if you desired it." Ben says looking at me.

"I would love to Mr. Ben," I say and Ben smiles

"Very well my young padawan, your training will now begin." He says as we reach his house.

Later that night

 _In a dream_

 _I see Mara in a cell, crying, I try to call her name, but I couldn't speak. I hear the door open and an old man… The Emperor, walks in, he begins speaking to Mara and she listens to him. I try to yell, to tell her not to listen to him. But she does, and when he offers his hand she takes it and he walks out of the cell with her._

 _My vision shifts, I see an older Mara, killing people who were begging for mercy. No no this isn't right, my sister would never do this._

 _Another vision, one with an older me and an older Mara, she had a blaster pointed at my head, she had a stone cold face and I had a face of utter sorrow._

" _You chose the wrong side," She says pulling the trigger, and my vision goes dark._

I wake up, sweat falling down my face, I see master Kenobi sitting in the corner, looking at a cube, that had a blue center, but gold corners.

"What is it, Zaro?" He asks looking over at me.

"Just a dream, Master," I say looking at him

"Ah, but dreams, can also be premonitions, what was this dream about hmm." He asks, looking worried

I tell him about the dreams about my sister, and he looks at me troubled.

"Down a dark path I fear your sister is traveling, but remember, there might be a chance to save her." Master Kenobi tells me, "And I will tell you this, be mindful of the future, but keep you head in the here and now."

3 years later

I finally get to make my own lightsaber, Master Kenobi brings out a few older sabers that he managed to get from the Jedi Temple, and the took them apart, then added some other parts to the mix, he put the kyber crystals, which I could hear some sort of singing coming from them next to the pile of parts.

"Now take your time, this is a difficult process, trust in the force, but, most of all trust in yourself, quiet your mind and the design will become clear." He tells me, and I sink deep into meditation, letting my hands wander through the air around the constructing blade, letting the force flow through me, when I sink into the meditation like this, it allows me to feel my sister's emotions, from what I can tell she is excited about something. I slowly ease away, not letting her notice that I was there, when I opened my eyes, floating in front of me was a saberstaff, but it had a place in the center that would allow me to break it off into separate blades ( **Think Ventress' lightsaber, but not curvehilted** ). I grab it and ignite the two blades, out came emerald green blades. I look to master Kenobi, who brought out the Holocron that he had.

"You have done well, my padawan, we will focus on single blade combat, but I will teach you to use both Jar'Kai, and the saberstaff approach. First we must figure out what style would suit you." He says as he pulls up a list from the holocron, listing the styles. I found myself gravitating to Soresu and Juyo, the seemed like the style I would use. Master looked like he was about to have a heart attack, but he accepted my choice. We started training with the blades that day.

3 years later

I turned fourteen today, this was bittersweet for me, it was bitter, because it marked the six years apart from Mara. I celebrate my birthday by looking at a force power called Shatter-Point, it was an advanced form of future sight, that let you see the different branches of the future based on your choice. I was determined to master it.

2 years later

Darth Maul is sniffing around, that is not good for us. I want to attack him, hit him before he finds us and slits our throats. But master Kenobi is saying that if we do not engage, that way, the desert will end him. I don't think it is wise, but I trust his judgement. But the force seems to hate, or mildly dislike us. Because a kid my age, named Ezra Bridger, came and we needed to save him from Maul. We found him and his Droid in the desert, we rode up to them on the dewback and stopped, we then hooked his Droid, an old C-10 unit, up the power generator, we then watch over him. I notice a pair of parallel scars on his face. I look questioning at my master, pointing at the scars.

"Lightsaber wound, looks like Mr. Bridger has been fighting some dark Jedi." Master Kenobi tells me, and my eyes widen.

"If the empire is recruiting fallen Jedi, well that explains what happened to my sister." I say looking around, sending out feelers in the force.

"He's coming, he will be here a little after nightfall." I say my eyes closed, picturing the Zabrak warrior from my master's stories. I kneel down and begin meditating, preparing for the fight that was sure to happen now.

The suns set, and the desert grows cold, my master starts a fire, but I remain in the same position, reaching out trying to feel my sister in the force, when I finally connect with her, I feel such darkness, like a cloud of evil is surrounding her.

"What's this," A voice asks, "The brother trying to connect with the sister, hmm, well I think it is about time we try and find you, boy, what say you Mara."

What i assume is Mara's voice says, "Yes, my master, Zaro, come to me, we can serve the Emperor and we can begin again-"

"No, I am a Jedi, I will not be swayed, It take strength to resist the darkness, that is why the jedi will always be better." I say through the connection

"Zaro-" Mara begins, but I break off my connection with her, feeling immense sorrow and the dark presence lifting, My master is sitting next to me.

"What did you see?" He asks

"I didn't see anything, but, I can confirm that Mara is with the Emperor, He- he spoke to me master, while I was connected to Mara, they both tried to turn me. I broke it off when Mara started trying to convince me." I say, wiping tears from my eyes.

The droid suddenly jerked to life and started spinning around its head little arms coming out of it as he got into a fighting pose.

"Whoa there little guy, take it easy, you don't want to blow a circuit now do you. We were just charging you, you had run out of power in the middle of the desert." I say, putting my hands out in front of me. Master Kenobi goes and sits in front of the fire, smiling as I engaged in a conversation with the droid, it's personality was really spectacular, I must build an Astromech like this. He told me of the missions that he did with his crew. I asked about the 'Inquisitors', because they seemed like they could be what Mara is becoming.

Soon enough Ezra awoke, and looked around groggily, to which he saw me, and my master, who he zeroed in on.

"You're in the wrong place, Ezra Bridger," My master says to him

"Master, Master Kenobi," He says standing up

"I am, and when you have your strength, we will help you on your way." My master then gets up and walks over to me, the droid, and the Dewback

"On my way? No, I came here to find you, to warn you."

"About Maul," I ask smiling at his expression

"Yes! You know?" He asks

"One doesn't survive as long as we have being unprepared, Maul is an old adversary, and a persistent one at that." My master says, and I cringe, remembering the horror stories that he had told me.

"We could fight him together," Ezra says

"I am down with that plan," I say, grabbing my sabers

"I have no intention of fighting him," Master Kenobi says sending a look that means I should be quiet now, my way, "But it seems inevitable now."

"You don't understand, you're the answer, the holocrons told me that you were the key to defeating the Sith." Ezra says, and I snort

"Well my friend, it appears you were played, the sith are linked to the dark side, and that is eternal, so in reality, Maul used the combining of two holocrons to get the answers he wanted, us two cannot destroy the sith, it was tried by four jedi masters, all four died and caused the chain reaction that almost completely ended the jedi." I say looking at Ezra, watching as his expression went from hope, to sorrow.

"What you need you already have, unfortunately you seem to be letting it all go."

"But if I had what I needed, then-" Ezra says trailing off

"Maul deceived you, and in doing so he has altered the course of many things, including the truth, which lead you here, where you should never have been."

I look to the east, feeling the dark presence of Maul at the edge of our camp, I take out one of my sabers, "He is here." I say, igniting it, the green blade illuminating the dark around the camp, Illuminating the cloaked and bent form of Darth Maul.

"You must go now," Master Kenobi says to Ezra

"I lead him to you, let me make it right."

"That is not your responsibility, I will mend this old wound"

"Of course we will, now if you two would stop flirting and either get out of here, or fight that would be appreciated." I say snark echoing through my voice.

"Ride north you will find your way out, your way home." Master kenobi says as circle around the fire, putting myself in between Maul and my master.

"See you soon, apprentice," Maul says, and I was shocked at how soft his voice was, I expected a deep menacing voice, but this softer voice was so much creepier.

"Look what has become of you, a rat in the desert, trying to train a new apprentice after your previous one fell and caused the galaxy so much pain.

"Look what I have risen above." My master says, ignoring the last comment about Skywalker.

"I have come to kill you, and I will kill your student as well." Maul says, his sithy eyes bearing into me. "But perhaps i should leave you alive, festering in your squalor." he starts walking towards me, picking up his cane, which I assumed was his lightsaber.

"You define yourself by your ability to take life, your desire to dominate, for this you have nothing." My master says and Maul draws his saber and, before he could do anything, I struck, Igniting a single saber, striking for his head, forcing him to block, I started my attack on him, trading punches and kicks between saber blows, My master comes in igniting his saber, causing Maul to ignite the other side to his saber. While we were fighting, maul continued to speak.

"Why come to this place, not simply to hide." he ducks under my quick two handed slash, then cuts me right above my eye and then kicks me in the face, knocking me down.

"Oh, that is why you are here, you are protecting something, or someone." He says smiling at the looks on our faces. I ignite my saber again and launch myself at him, trading blows and slashes, he manages to disarm me, but I flip back to my master, and draw my second saber, pulling the other to my hand as well. I feel my masters hand on my shoulder, I look at him and he nods back, to which I reluctantly obey. He then moves from his favored Soresu, to the Ataru stance. Maul jumps at him, he is blocked twice and my master cuts him and his saber in half, lengthwise this time.

"Get up from that," I say, earning a disapproving stare from my master, "What, if what you told me was true, you cut him in half the other way and he got back up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Ok here is the second installment of Jaded warrior, I know I kinda rushed through the eleven years but honestly I didn't feel like writing the training. But anyway, here is the disclaimer, I do not own the star wars franchise, that would be Disney and lucasfilm.**

 **Now enjoy my story.**

3 Years later 0 BBY

I was meditating in the home Master Kenobi and I shared, when Master Kenobi came in with Luke Skywalker, the boy we had been watching over all these years. I nod to him and Master Kenobi introduced us.

"Young Luke this is Zaro Jade, and Zaro this is Luke Skywalker." He says and I offer my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Luke." I say

"Likewise, Zaro." He says taking my hand and shaking it.

The two begin talking as I go back to my room and turn on the R-4 unit that I had been building.

"Hey R-4, we have guests, why don't you go make nice with the R-2 unit that is out there."

This is greeted with a large series of grunts and beeps.

"Hey, don't blame me, there is no need for that type of language, now get out there and be nice or I will deactivate you and turn you into a lamp stand."

Several more beeps and whistles.

"Well then I will get a lamp just to spite you then, now go out there and be nice" I say exasperatedly rubbing my head, I know I wanted a Droid with personality, but not this much personality.

As I came out I heard Luke say, "No my father didn't fight in the war, he was a navigator on a spice frigate."

"That is what your uncle told you, he didn't uphold with your father's ideals. He thought he should have just stayed here and not gotten involved."

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asks

"Yes he did, he is a Jedi knight like your father was, and like I am training to be." I say with a smile.

"I would have loved to have known him." Luke says

"He was the best star pilot in the Galaxy, and a cunning warrior, I understand that you have become quite the pilot yourself." Master Kenobi says, looking like he was remembering something fondly, " And he was a good friend, which reminds me," He says getting up and walking over to a chest we kept in the corner, and opened it taking out Anakin's lightsaber, "Your father would have wanted you to have this, when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it, he feared you might follow old Obi wan on some damn idealistic crusade, it's your father's lightsaber."

" Now master," I say with a joking tone, "We haven't gone on any idealistic crusades in days, he can't hold us to that."

This brings chuckles to Luke and Master Kenobi, but R-4 then beeped and whistled at me again, "Of course I am joking, we haven't been on a crusade ever. Yesh, remind me to check your sarcasm detector."

Luke and Master Kenobi start talking, while R-4 beeps at me again.

"R-4, I meant remind me later, not remind me now."

He beeps and whistles at me again.

"Oh pipe down, I don't need to be specific, I will carry out my threat of turning you into a lamp."

He beeps at me again coyly.

"Huh, I said lamp stand earlier, well I like the new idea better."

A holographic image appears from the R-2 unit, of some woman of authority, she then goes on to speak, "General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars, now he begs of you to help us in our struggle against the empire, I regret that I am unable to present my father's request in person, has become under attack and my mission to bring you to alderaan has failed, I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R-2 unit, you must see this Droid safely delivered to my father on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour help me Obi wan Kenobi you're my only hope."

The hologram fades and I stand up, "Final we are going to get off this rock."

Master Kenobi turns to Luke, "You must learn the ways of the force, if you are come with us to Alderaan."

"Ooo, someone else to train with exciting," I say looking at Luke.

"Alderaan, no I am not going to Alderaan have got to get home it's late I am in for it as it is." He says

I leave the room to pack what I will need, I pack some of the clothes that I had here, the Holocron, my sabers, the A-180 blaster pistol I had, let's say acquired, and the holo I had of my family.

I come out with my rucksack on my back as we are loading up into Luke's speeder.

We drive along Luke asks me, "How did you get the scar over your eye?"

I look at my master, seeing if it was ok to tell, and he shakes his head in a not right now type of way.

"Well Luke that is for me to know and you to find out at a later date, if you decide to join us." I say smiling

I am smiling, untill we see a ruined Jawa transport, the the dead Jawa's all over the place.

Luke stops the speeder and I hop out examining the area around the transport, noting the gaffe sticks, which first made me think sand people. Luke was of the same opinion and he started vocalizing this. I examined the ground and blast marks closer, seeing side by side tracks, and the hits were to precise to be sandpeople, only imperial Stormtroopers were so precise.

Master Kenobi told Luke of this and he then voiced my thoughts.

"Why would Imperial troops slaughter jawas?" Luke asks and I scoff

"What reason? Because they can, because they feel powerful, and because there is no one to stop them." I say angrily remembering the day they slaughtered my parents, and stole my sister.

"If they traced the robots here then they would have found out who they sold it to and that would lead them back, Home!" Luke said and raced back to his speeder

"Wait Luke, It's too dangerous." Master Kenobi says as Luke rushes away in his speeder.

"Well we couldn't have stopped him even if we tried," I tell Master Kenobi

"If he dies, It would not be good, for any of us,"

"All is as the force wills it."

"You have grown wise my young padawan, I fear now that there is nothing more for me to teach you."

I look at him confused.

"Kneel my padawan," He says

I kneel in front of him and he ignited his lightsaber

"Zaro Jade, By the right of the council, By the will of the force, I dub the jedi knight, warrior of the force, Rise Jedi Knight Jade." He says putting his blade above both my shoulders and then de ignites it.

I stand up shocked, something that I had been working for, for eleven year I had finally accomplished.

"Th-thank you master, I will not disappoint you," I say and then neither of us saying a word, we piled the jawa's bodies, then lite them in fire, returning them to the force. Luke comes back after about an hour, looking depressed. Mast- ben went over to him and consoled him. I just re-loaded the droids onto the ship.

As Luke came over to the speeder, I put my hand on his shoulder, "I know how you feel Luke, The Empire killed my parents and took my twin sister, she now is a servant of the Emperor, but you can get through this, your aunt and uncle are at peace finally, and we have an Empire to tear down."

Luke looks at me and smiles and we enter the speeder and head to mos Eisley, when we get into town i hear a noise, much like when I was younger, when I first met Ben.

"Stop." I say as Luke stops us in front of the slave markets.

"What is it?" Luke asks

"I hear the force, it is like when I first met you master" I say and his eyes widen

"You think that a force sensitive could be in there," He says nodding to the slave markets."

"Yes, I am going in, If I am not back in twenty minutes, wait a little longer, then if i am not back I am probably in trouble." I say jumping out as they park the speeder close by.

I enter the place and I immediately feel disgusted, walking through the poor souls who were chained up. I keep walking the sound getting louder and louder. I find the place i was looking for, in a cage is a human girl, about my age, with violet hair, I couldn't see her eyes, because she was unconscious, and there was a blanket covering her body.. But I knew this was who I was looking for. I called over a slaver.

"Oh good sir, you do not want this one, she is very troublesome, she killed her previous master." He tells me when I ask for her.

I smile the using mind tricks, "Well she is to troublesome to sell, you will just give her to me."

"In fact she is to troublesome to sell, I will just give her to you."

"And you will remove the slave chip inside her."

"And I will remove the slave chip inside her."

The slaver does as I say and when he goes to remove the slave chip I notice that she is very badly beaten and she has very little clothing on. After he removes the chip I pick her up bridal style and put the blanket over her again, she remains sleeping. I turn to the slaver, "You want to go home and rethink your life."

"I want to go home and rethink my life." The man says and leaves

I walk out of the market carrying the girl to the speeder, when Luke and Ben saw they had appalled looks on their faces.

She will be ok, I think, but the psychological damage will be severe, but when she wakes up, we need to make her feel safe, and let her know that she belongs to no one, and that we are going to take her with us to help her." I say to them as we start moving again. As we start moving the girl starts to come around. By the time she wakes up fully we arrive at a cantina and I motion for Luke and Ben to leave, she starts thrashing about as they leave,

"Woah, woah, easy there I aren't going to hurt you I got you out of there."

The girl turns her brown eyes to me, "Yeah saved me so that you could be the one who owns me."

"No, you are free, I freed you and got you out of that gundark nest," I say putting my hands up as her eyes turn to disbelief, "I am not someone who would partake in that abhorrent practice."

"Really and why should I believe you," She asks me, but I could hear a hopeful note to her voice

"Because," I look around to see if anyone is nearby, then I lower my voice, "I am a Jedi"

He face turns incredulous, "Nice try slimo, but the Jedi are all dead."

"Not all of us," I say, showing her my lightsabers, "Now let us get you properly clothed, I don't think you will want to be in those rags any longer than you have to."

"I guess you are right, what is your name?" She asks me looking distrustful still

"Zaro Jade, and yours my lady," I ask offering my hand to her

"Dianna Caldav," She say taking my offered hand.

I take her to a clothing market where she picks out some clothes that would fit her. I take her to some changing rooms and she goes in, then comes out Looking slightly better.

"If you come with me, I can teach you to become a jedi," I say leading her back to the speeder.

"A jedi… Me… are you joking?" She ask me in disbelief

"Yes you, you have strength in the force, like me."

We arrive back at the speeder and I sit on the hood, "The force is an energy field that surrounds all living beings, it binds us, penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together."

"So, jedi could use this force, to grab things?" She asks looking, scared

"Well yes, it could be used to do that, why do you ask?"

"I think I have used the force before, to kill someone."

"Oh, well, we just have to make sure you don't do it again, I am sure you didn't mean to, If you come with me, I could show you how to better manage your emotions and control the force." I say offering my hand to her. She takes it and shakes my hand.

"So, where ya goin?" She asks me

"Alderaan, we have something for the rebellion."

"You work with the rebellion?"

"I very much doubt that they even know we are coming, but we are enemies of the Empire being Jedi and all, and any enemy of the empire is welcomed into the rebellion".

"Hopefully so, I have a planet sized grudge against the empire."

"As do I, Dia,"

"What did you just call me?

"Dia, i don't feel like saying Dianna all the time, Dia is shorter and easier."

"You call me Dia and i will kick your ass." She says with a glare

I smile as Luke and Ben come out of the Cantina, in a conversation.

Dianna tenses up beside me and I look at her and say, "It's ok, the old guy is a jedi as well, and the other is a farmboy who is force sensitive, they won't hurt you."

Ben comes over to me and Luke takes the speeder over to a lot to sell it.

"We have found a ship that suits our needs." He says to me and then looks at Dia, "Hello there, My name is Ben Kenobi, and you are?"

Dia Takes a deep breath then says, "Dianna Caldav"

"So, what docking bay do we go to after Luke sells his speeder?" I ask

"Docking bay Ninety four."

So Luke sells his speeder and we head for the docking port, R-4 complaining all the way.

"Well, I am sorry you have sand in your gears, but can i do anything about it, NNOO." I say getting annoyed

Dia laughs at this, as does Ben and Luke.

"Well If the ship we are taking is as fast as the pilot is boasting, then we are in luck."

We turn a corner and see a wookiee, who leads us to this really old YT-1300 freighter and luke voices my exact thoughts.

"What a piece of junk!"

"Exactly my thoughts" I say despairingly

"That is an Insult to junk." Dia says looking mildly disgusted

A human man, probably the pilot looks rather offended, "She'll make point five past lightspeed, she may not look like much, but she has got it where it counts kids I have made a lot of special modifications myself. So we are a little rushed we can all just head aboard and we will be right on our way."

I get on the ship, Dia following right after me, with Luke trailing and Ben and the droid right behind him. Just as we were settling in we hear blaster fire, and see our pilot run into the ship, "Chewie get us out of here," he yells

Threepio is sitting at a table saying, " Oh, my I forgot how much I hate space travel."

We take off and the ride gets bumpy, I try to relax in the seat I was in, and failed rather miserably. Luke and Ben head to the cockpit leaving the droids and Dia for me to handle. The ship shakes as we were hit with laserfire.

R-4 Beeps frantically in the corner

"No we are not going to die," I say strapping myself into a chair.

Dia straps into the chair next to me, "You don't seem very convinced about that."

"Of course I am convinced, The Empire isn't going to destroy us, that will capture us, then take us prisoner. So I am quite sure we will not die." I say holding onto the arms of my seat.

Luke and Ben rush back and strap themselves in, as soon as they sit and start strapping in the ship makes the jump to lightspeed.

"See, I told you that we would be fine." I say as we all unlatch from our positions.

"Luke come over here, we are going to work on your lightsaber skills," Ben says with a devilish grin.

"Dang it, that is our only training remote," I say giving him a pointed look

He smiles at me and shrugs, then I turn to Dia, "Well, since he is teaching him that, I will be teaching you meditation, which is helpful for stress and emotional stability." I say kneeling on the ground, and dia follows and copies my position, "Close your eyes, and breath, let go of the present and let your mind wander." I say going into my meditation, "Can you feel it, the light, feel if surround you, let it free you from all distress," I say and for several minutes I am very calm but then in the force i felt millions of voices cry out in terror, and then all was silent, and then the darkness came, like a loan candle blown out causing a room to fall into darkness. This jerks me out of the meditation, I lurch forward breathing heavily, Dia is doing the same thing, I look over to Ben, and he looks like he had been sucker punched.

Luke looks at all of us, "What is it, what is wrong."

"I felt a great disturbance in the force, as if millions of voices cried out in terror, the were suddenly silenced, I fear something terrible has happened." Ben says

"I felt it too," I say getting up

"As did I," Dia says

Well Dia, when we finally get you a lightsaber, you will need to choose a form that suit you the best." I say, trying to change the subject, taking out the holocron, to which both luke and Dia take an interest to.

"What is that?" Luke asks

"This is a holocron, it is a store of jedi knowledge, this one contains quite a lot of information, since apparently Ben here hooked it up to the jedi archives and put all the data into the holocron." I say opening it with the force and moving it to lightsaber forms. The two read in fascination at the different forms as I went to Ben

"I have read the histories, and the only thing that describes exactly what we just felt was when there was a planet killer, the Empire must have one." I say in a whisper

"Or it could have been an asteroid impacting on a planet," He replies unconvincingly

Just then our pilot walks in and says, "Well you can forget your trouble with those imperial slugs, I told you we would out run them, Hi Han solo." He says extending his hand.

"Zaro Jade, how are you."

"Well we should be at alderaan in 0200 hours so,"

I hear a roar from the wookie as I realize that the wookiee first mate, R-4, R-2, and threepio are playing a game on the game table.

"It was a fair move, screaming about it won't help you," He says

Han says, "yeah, but is isn't wise to upset a wookiee."

"But, sir nobody worries about upsetting a droid."

"That's because droids don't tear people's arms out of their sockets when they lose, wookiees have been known to do that."

"I see your point sir, you two I suggest a different strategy, let the wookiee win."

The two astromechs almost kill each other to get the the socket first, which causes me to laugh. Luke got bored of reading and went back to his exercises. As Ben began to teach him, I walk over and find Dia studying Makshi.

"So you wish to use form two Dia."

"Well form two sounds great, i would like to combine it with form four." She says looking at me

"Well I think we can do that," I say unclipping one of my sabers, "Here you can use one of mine until you can get your own."

I hand her the saber and we walk to another less crowded part of the ship, and I begin teaching her the forms for Makashi and ataru, and explaining the weaknesses and strengths of each form.

"What forms to you use?" She asks me

"Me, well I use the Interesting mix of Juyo and Soresu, All offence and all defence,"I say smiling

"How does that even work?"

"Very carefully," I say as Han comes in and says, "We're coming up on Alderaan."

"Well we are about to join the ranks of the rebellion." I say to her as she hand me back my saber.

"We'll get you a saber soon, but for now keep mine," I say handing it back to her

She smiles then Clips the saber onto her belt. Suddenly the ship is hit by something, and we rush to the cockpit, meeting everyone but the droids there.

"What's going on?" Luke asks

"Well our position is correct, except no Alderaan," Han says

"What do you mean where is it?' Dia asks

"That is what I am trying to tell ya kids it isn't there, totally blown away."

"It was destroyed, by the Empire, Kriff, I hate being right." I say rubbing my forehead

"The entire star fleet couldn't destroy the planet, it would take thousands of ships with more firepower than I have seen."

The scanner starts beeping,

"There is another ship coming in," Han says

"Maybe they know what happened," Dia says as luke opened his mouth to speak.

"Its an Imperial Fighter." Ben says

To blasts hit outside the cockpit

"They followed us!" Luke says panicked

"No It's a short range fighter." Ben says

"There aren't any bases around here, where did it come from,' Han says irritably

"He sure is leaving in a hurry, If they Identify us we are in big trouble." Luke says

"Not if I can help it, Chewie jam Its transmissions," Han says flipping a couple switches

"It be just as well to let it go, It is too far out of range," Ben tells him.

"Not for long,"

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own." I say puzzled

"Maybe it was part of a convoy and was left behind." Dia says curiously

"Well he ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anyone about us."

"Look he is heading for that small moon." Luke says pointing

"That's no moon," I start

"It's a space station," Ben finishes

"It's too big to be a space station,' Han says

"I hate being right," I say smaking my head against the wall, because we were right, and as we got closer, the giant space station caught us in a tractor beam.

"Well they won't get us without a fight," I say pulling out my saber and blaster

"I second that kid." Han says

"We can't win, but there are alternatives to fighting," Ben says


	3. Chapter 3: On the Death Star

**Chapter 3**

 **Sorry I haven't updated my computer has given me the Blue screen, I have recently gotten a replacement, but have lost most of my stories, I am lucky that this one and Daughter of Mordor were on a flash drive, I have been working on my other Fanfiction Katrina Stephenson Plague of shadows, trying to recreate it, Now with that out of the way, I do not own the star wars franchise**

Han then leads us to some smugglers holds, everyone gets in , but Dia starts panicking.

"I- I can't, not again." She says and I get out of the hold I am in.

"Dia, look at me, look only at me, you trust me right, I won't hurt you, now we are going to take this slowly," I say lowering her into the smuggler's hold and following after her, maintaining eye contact.

'Breath, just like in the meditation, close your eyes and feel the force flow through you." I say closing the hold above us, I extend my hand to her shoulder and start using the force to calm her down.

We feel the ship land in a hanger, and the door to the ship open up. Troopers search the ship, as the are searching, I feel a dark presence.

"What is that, I feel… cold." Dia whispers to me.

"Something I pray we do not have to fight to get out of here," I whisper back and squeeze her shoulder reassuringly.

We hear the stormtroopers leave the ship we open the smugglers holds, and start getting up.

"Good thing you had these compartments," Luke says

"I use em for smuggling, though I never thought I would be smuggling myself, this is ridiculous, even if I could take off, We would never make it past the tractor beam." Han says

"Leave that to me," Ben says

When the scanning crew comes aboard we kill them then steal their armor, luke and Han dress up as troopers and then we rush across the hanger, as we are running I see a VCX-100 light freighter next to our ship.

"Hmm, that doesn't seem like it belongs here." I think to myself as we make our way up to a control deck. On the way up, Master Kenobi tells me his final secret in a telepathic in our minds he tells me of the day that Skywalker fell to the darkside and the birth of twins, and that Leia Organa was actually Leia Skywalker and the reason to separate them. I am still processing the information when we reach a door. The door opens and Han Chewie and me all give a full salvo of blaster fire, killing the men inside.

I rush over to the consoles with R-4 and R-2 and we begin searching the systems to find out how to turn off the tractor beam.

"You know between his howling and your guys blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we are here." Luke tells me and Han irritably.

"Oh, quit your whining, it does absolutely nothing for you." I say looking at the screen, looking at the prisoner logs.

Threepio translates as R-2 tells them how to turn off the tractor beam, then Ben says, "I don't believe you boys can help me."

I stand up and walk with him to the door, he tells Luke to stay with the droids and then looks to me, "You have grown wise, and strong my friend, and have become a far greater Jedi than I ever have."

"Master," I say, knowing what he was planning on doing.

"Look after them Zaro, may the force be with you," He says to me, putting his hand on my shoulder and leaving the room.

"May the force be with you, Master, I say closing the door and going back to the terminal and continue looking at the prisoner logs. Han and Luke begin arguing and Dia just looks over my shoulder at the logs. I jump up seeing that Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Zeb Orrelios, and Leia Organa were all here.

"By the seven moons of Corellia," I exclaim

"What, what is it?" Luke and Dia ask me.

"Well, boys and girl, good news we will not be sitting around anymore," I say to their confused looks

"What will we be doing?" Han asks

"Well we are going to head over to level five, Detention Block AA23, we have a couple people to rescue." I say rubbing my hands together

"Marching into a detention block isn't what I had in mind,"

"Well, I guess we will take all the reward then," I say turning around and winking at Dia and Luke

"What Reward?" Han asks intrigued

"Well, the Princess Leia is rich, I bet she would compensate you," Dia says with a conspiratorial smile

"Well, you three have any idea's on how we are to get there without arousing suspicion." Han asks

"Well ah, Han hand me those Binders," Luke says and I smile, "I like your thinking Luke."

I look over to Dia, who freezes up as Luke comes at her with the binders, "Luke, let me," I say grabbing two of the Binders and turning towards her

"I-I-I can't, not again," She says to me in a voice barely above a whisper

"Dia, Dia, Look at me," I say making myself eye level with her, "I promise you, if someone wants to harm you, they will have to do it over my cold dead body, I need you to put these on so we can save the lives of six other beings, two of which are other Jedi."

I use the force to help calm her down, and she closes her eyes and nods at me to put them on. Which I do, and help her concile her lightsaber and her newly acquired blaster pistol up her sleeves. I then let her put the binders on me after I concile my own weapons.

"I'm sorry sirs, but what should we do if we are discovered here?" Threepio asks

"Lock the door," Han says as we walk out, "And hope they don't have blasters."

I suppress a smirk as the door closes and we begin walking through the station. We get to a lift and enter as we get in and the door closes, Luke says, "I can't see a thing in this helmet."

"Ok guys when the door opens leave everything to me," I say, stretching out into the force.

The doors open behind us and Han and Luke march us into the detention area, "Where are you taking these prisoners," An officer asks

"Prisoner Transfer," Luke says as I step forward, and using the force begin speaking, "You will disable all security camera's in the detention block."

"I will disable the security camera's," The officer says and presses a few switches

"You will all drop your weapons and lock yourselves in the same unoccupied cell," I say and all the men in the room detach all their weapons and started walking down the hallway, and walk into an open cell door, to which I use the force to close the door.

"Ok Han, I want you to find the cell numbers for, Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Zeb Orrelios, and Leia Organa." I say using the force to open mine and Dia's Binders.

"Right-" Han says dumbfounded as he walks to the terminal, then looks at the cell numbers

"Ok, the princess is in 2187, Syndulla is in 2188, Wren is in 2189, and Orrelios is in 2190, the other two were just transferred to another cell block," He says and I rub my head knowing that the same trick I pulled wouldn't work again as I run down the hall opening the doors, Luke when for the princess and I got the rebels, the first one I went to get was Syndulla.

I open the door and see a Female Twi'lek sitting there.

"Hello I am Zaro Jade, I am here to rescue you," I say Throwing her one of the blasters the imperials had so generously left behind.

"Are you a rebel?" She asks following me out of the cell.

"Not yet, but i have many grievances against the empire," I say opening another door and getting kicked in the face by a mandalorian girl around my age.

"I come in peace warrior," I say from my position on the floor

"Luke, Zaro, were gonna have company," Han Yells down the hall

"Laser brains here just completely blew everything," Dia yells running down the corridor.

"Well we better get Orrelios, then get the kriff out of here," I say opening the last cell, and standing there is a Lasat, who attempts to punch me, but I lean back expecting it

"Woah there big guy same side," I say handing him a blaster rifle.

From down the hall we here blaster fire erupts and Han followed by Chewie.

"Can't get out that way." Han says and the Princess looks alarmed.

"And they've cut off our only escape route," she says says

"Escape, I wasn't planning on escaping that way," I kneel in the floor, using the force to sense what was below us, "There is a hallway below us that is empty, Dia at my signal cut a hole in the floor, but tilt the angle of the blade so that we can move it back over, I will delay the enemy." I say turning around.

"How will you do that without killing yourself?" Syndulla asks

I don't answer, walking down the hallway, grabbing my saber, when I got halfway there, I ignite my saber blocking blaster bolts and charge down the hallway. I jump into the room, my saber an arc of pure destruction as i moved through the elegant yet aggressive pattern of Juyo. The lifts open again and more troopers pour into the room, I backup using Soresu to defend against the blaster-fire. I finally make it back to where everyone was, and only Dia is there.

"Zaro come on, we need to go." She says

I take out my blaster and fire at a grate next us, blowing a hole into it. Then Dia jumps in the hole in the floor, and i follow her, pulling the slab back into place. I grab my comm unit, "R-4 do you know where Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus are being moved to, oh, and where are the other's weapons being held, I need to get their lightsabers for them."

R-4 complains about how i am too lazy to just do it myself.

"Excuse me I just fought my way through a horde of stormtroopers, so I don't want to hear anything about me being the lazy one."I say and rub my head.

"His droid sounds worse that Chopper," Orrelios says

"He is," I say as R-4 beeps a reply that makes me jump, "Ok, change of plans, Luke, Han, you two take everyone and get their gear and droid, Dia and I will go save the others."

"What is it," Sabine asks worriedly

"Well, the two of them are being taken to an inquisitor to be tortured and executed, an it will take a jedi to save them," I explain then head down the corridor,Dia trailing.

"What is an Inquisitor?" She asks as we stealthily make our way through the station

"They are wielders of the dark side of the force." I say

"The dark side?" She asks

"Ah, I forgot that part, well the force is split into the light and the dark, The Jedi follow the light side, then there are the followers of the dark side, The main followers are known as Sith, luckily for us they follow a rule of two set by Darth Bane a master to embody the power, the student to crave it, then there are the Dark Jedi, the weild the dark side, but are not sith, that is what an inquisitor is." I say as we make it the turbolift to the torture chambers.

"Well, that is fascinating, although terrifying, was the feeling that we got earlier a Dark Jedi, or a Sith?" She asks as we enter the lift.

"I know Master Kenobi believes, and I do to, that it was a sith, One of my master's old apprentices, named Vader, who betrayed and murdered Luke's father." I say, as the lift stops and the cold feeling returns. The lift opens and we immediately here screams of pain.

"Do not fear Dia, I have experience in dealing with darksiders." I say as we exit the lift

From the shadows steps a Mirialan in a dark robe.

"Welcome Jedi, I have been expecting you, well not you personally, I had rather hoped Kenobi would come here, but i will have to make do with you."

"Well, ms Barriss Offee I didn't expect to see you, I thought you would be dead for war crimes, but it seems you were saved by the emperor. He tends to like those who murder Jedi." I say to her

"The Jedi were weak, and the Sith, and to that extension the Empire are far stronger."

"You, define power by your ability to take life, destroying anything beautiful in your way. Your power is nothing, the true power is in the ability to heal others, by your ability to save life." I tell her beginning to move with Dia in my shadow.

"Well, Jedi Let us see who is stronger," Offee tells me taking out two curve hilted weapons.

"Dia, I am gonna need my other sabre," I say to her and she hands me it, "Go save Bridger and Jarrus cells 3434 and 3435, I've got this."

She runs down the corridor as Offee Ignites her twin crimson sabres, I ignite my two emerald sabres and turn the blades into a saberstaff.

"Well, your move my darling," I say to her

"My pleasure my Dear," She replies as she lunges at me,I fall back on soresu to find out her fighting style, she was using Niman obviously, but there was definite Ataru in her form. After analysing her fight patterns, I begin to use shatter point, them begin using Juyo, pounding away at her defences, adding punches and kicks where I could to off balance her, then I also began using the force to throw things at her. One of the things i threw got lucky and knocked one of her sabers out of her hand. She then began an overhead strike, to which I stopped her hilt with my own and hit her in the face, then spun around really quickly and stabbed her through the stomach with my sabre ( **Just like how Qui gon was Killed by maul** ).

I grab her two weapons, knowing that they could be useful for Dia later. II turn to see three stunned faces looking at me.

"Bridger can't I leave you alone for a little while without having to come and save you from a Darksider." I say, splitting the hilt on my saber and tossing one to Dia.

Ezra's face seems confused for a second, then widens in shock, "You- you are Master Kenobi's padawan."

"Yep, and he is here somewhere too, he has probably disabled the tractor beam by now, so we should get back to our ships now" I say and move over to help support Kanan, who is by the looks of it, blind. We make our way through the station, avoiding Imperials or mind tricking them. We finally make it to a hallway across from the ships which are being guarded by a large complement of troopers.

"Kanan!"

"Ezra!"

I hear two voices shout out from behind us, I turn my head and see Syndulla, Wren, Orrelios, Luke, and the Princess, all with there equipment and with the C-10 droid..

"Hey, where are Han and Chewie," I ask, as we hear the sounds of running feet

"Hey guys, ran into some old friends."

"As did we," Luke says as Syndulla takes Kanan from me and Wren takes Ezra.

I hear the sound of sabers clashing against each other as the troopers look at something and move off towards it. We all make our way to the ships and I see Ben fighting Vader.

"Ben?" Luke asks confused

"Master Kenobi?" Ezra and Kanan look the former in confusion the latter in shock

He looks over at all of us, and sees me and in his glance to me I see his unspoken last order, to train Luke, Dia and Leia in the force. I nod to him, knowing what he was planning on doing, he smiles then brings his saber up, Vader swings his blade and cuts him in half.

"NO!" I hear the others yell, and luke starts blasting. I use the force to bring Master Kenobi's saber over to me, and clip it on my belt. Vader looks at us, with that emotionless mask, I could feel the dark side energy washing over me in waves of pure evil. I blast the door closed and pull Luke and Dia, who were both blasting away at the troopers towards the Falcon.

"Luke, Dia come on, don't make his sacrifice worth nothing." I yell as we enter the falcon and the Ghost fires up next to us and the two ships fly out of the death star.


	4. Chapter 4 escape and the talking

**Chapter 4**

 **I am sorry I didn't update sooner, I have been swamped with work, I promise I am still on fanfiction. I will be posting new chapters for my two best series as soon as I finish the chapter. Now my star wars nerds, lets get this show on the road**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the star wars series, anything you recognize is not mine, I only own my Oc's.**

When we returned to the ship, Luke sat at the table in shock, Dia was pacing with a murderous look on her face. I kneel on the floor, and do some deep breathing to keep my swirling emotions in check, my face a mask off no emotions. Leia sits next to him

"Who was that?" Dia asks and Luke looks over. R-4 begins beeping mournfully.

"That was Darth Vader," Leia says tears on her face.

"Isn't he,-" Dia looks at me then Luke.

"Yes he is the former pupil of Obi Wan, who betrayed and murdered Luke's father and a good portion of the Jedi." I say, the lie burning in my throat. I began debating on how to tell Luke and Leia that they are brother and sister, when Han comes over to me, "Hey, do you know how to operate a quad battery, because we're not out of this mess yet."

"Kinda, where do you need me?" I ask standing up.

The comms on our ship give the sounds of us being hailed, then the voice of Her comes through, "Ghost to Falcon our hyperdrive is fried, we need to dock up with you to get out of here.

"Ok dock with us after we get rid of the Ties, we have six coming in." Han says as he walks to a ladder, and heads up and I head down.

When I get to the bottom, I put on the headset down there, on.

"Ok we have six marks coming at point six," I hear Han's voice say,

"I got em," I say shifting the aim, and start firing, causing them to break away, the ghost quickly accounted for three, han got two, and I got one. The Falcon attaches with the Ghost and makes the jump to hyperspace. I stay down in the turret for a second, trying to reign in on my rampant emotions, and trying to figure out, what I was going to do, I eventually came out of the turret and called Luke and Leia to me.

"What is it Zaro," Luke asks while Leia remains silent.

"Luke, Leia, before her died, master Kenobi imparted me this last secret, and I do not believe that it is my right to keep it." I say looking at the two of them

"What is this secret?" Leia asks intrigued.

"Twenty years ago, three days after the Empire was created, Padme Amidala the secret wife of Anakin Skywalker, gave birth to twins, She named one, the boy, Luke." I say and inhale and exhale, "And she named the second one Leia."

I brace myself as shock crosses the two's faces and they look at each other, then look away.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Leia asks me, her voice saying that she wanted me so say that I was joking.

"Yes, He then told me that, when Padme passed away, he and Bail Organa separated the two of you to keep you away from Vader, Bail took you Leia as his own, and Master Kenobi took Luke to your uncle and aunt." I say and sit back

"So, how did our mother die?" Luke asks me

I ponder this for a second, because the reason she died was because she was almost choked to death by the man she loved and then lost the will to live.

"She died, because Darth Vader, Brutally slaughtered your two's father Anakin right in front of her, she had lost both her Husband and one of her best friends, then was almost force choked to death by Vader, and lost the will to live." I say, not lying, but telling the truth from a certain point of view. Dia looks at me suspiciously, then, before more questions could be asked, the ghost crew come into the Falcon. I stand up and extend my hand, "Hello everyone, my name is Zaro Jade, Jedi Knight."

The others nod at me, and Kanan walks over to me.

"Zaro, I have a few questions for you."

"Of course Kanan," I say and stand up and he leads me over to the Ghost, he leads me to what I assume are his quarters.

"Ezra told me that you were Master Kenobi's padawan." he says as both a statement and a question.

"I was, until recently, when he granted me the rank of knight." I say to him

"When did you meet?" He asks

"When he came to tatooine several years ago, we saved him from the desert and sent him on his way, then we dealt with Maul. He gave me this," I say and gesture and the scar over my eye.

"And the other two?" Kanan asks referring to Dia and Luke.

"Well Luke is the reason Master Kenobi was on tatooine, he is the son of Anakin Skywalker." I then look around and send out feelers to see if anyone is listening, "and there is something else, but you have to swear to me that you will keep this a secret."

Kanan's expression becomes confused, but he swears anyway.

I breath in and out, "You know that the temple was sacked during the purge, but the main reason that it was is because the sith Lord Darth Vader was leading the force. The gate guards trusted him, for he was a recently made council member, Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader."

To say that Kanan was shocked was like saying that Jabba was a minor criminal.

"We don't tell Luke, or Leia, or anyone for that matter, it has to stay secret."

"Why Leia?"

"Because she is the adoptive daughter of Bail Organa, Her actual parents are Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, she is Luke's twin, which I just broke to them. Kanan, will you help me train them, I think I could be a good teacher, but with three students-" I say and trail off as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Zaro, you have no need to worry, I will aid you in this, you won't have to go through teaching them alone." He says and I smile at him and I bring out Offee's lightsabers. Kanan frowns, "Why did you take those?"

"We needed more lightsabers( **A/N: I will be taking the bleeding of the crystals from the canon, In this one sith make there crystals in two ways, one they can synthesis it, or two they take and prevert the original crystal and turn it to the dark side)** and I think I can bring these crystals back to the light." I say to him as someone knocks on the door, Kanan opens it and standing there is Hera, I stand and take my leave and Hera walks in.

I make my way back to the Falcon, everyone's just hanging around and socialising, I walk to an empty part of the ship and set the two lightsabers that used to belong to Barris, in front of me. My eyes close as I reach out into the force, I quickly deconstruct the lightsabers and use the force to reach for the crystals. Darkside energy explodes outward, I fall back deeper into the lightside, reaching for it to help purge the darkness from the crystals. In my mind's eye, I see myself, standing in a flat space, from the shadows comes a figure, cloaked in black. The figure walks towards me, and pulls out a saberstaff, and one end Ignites in a crimson red, illuminating the face, It was my own, with orange eyes.

"I am Darth Dolofonia, the darkness inside of you. Look at what we could become, we could end this conflict and bring order to the galaxy. We could destroy the emperor and his pawn Vader, we can save our sister, and free the galaxy of slavery, so what happened to Dia won't happen again. All you need to do is fall to the darkness."

"No, It takes strength to resist the darkness," I say and kneel on the ground and pull on the unbridled energy of the light. Darth Dolofonia screams in pain as the room brightens and then disappears. I lurch forward on my hands as two crystals float in front of me. I grab them and set them down as Ezra runs to where I am.

"What just happened, I felt the dark side here." He asks me and I stand, collecting the saber pieces and the crystals.

"This was the purging of the darkside from Kyber crystals, not easy or fun," I say trying to keep my breathing regulated, "When I was doing this, I was tempted by the darkside energy in the crystals, and through the light, I was victorious."

I suppress a shudder at the memory Darth Dolofonia, The dark version of me.

The ships drop out of hyperspace and I go to grab my stuff, because I knew that han was leaving as soon as he got his reward.


	5. Chapter 5 Begin the teaching

**Chapter 5**

 **I am going to skip the Battle of Yavin, mostly because I can't see Zaro changing anything. Everything would stay the exact same, this is because Zaro can't fly a ship. So I am skipping to after they abandon Yavin.**

Since the battle I have been doing my best to instruct the Luke Leia and Dia in the force, Kanan and Ezra have been helping, which has been a relief. We have gotten basic telekinesis and meditation down for now, but the evacuation had made things difficult, only allowing us limited time

I sit in the quarters that have been provided for me, reading from the holocron, trying to find something in the histories that will help me in my current task, training Dia, Leia, and Luke, as far back as I can see, there haven't been many people who have trained two apprentices, and not failed miserably, and I have to train three. There is a knock on my door, I turn the holocron off, and head to the door. Standing there is Dia, who comes in.

"You said to meet you here, but you didn't say why." She says, and I smile

"I brought you here to have you make your lightsaber." I tell her and use the force to bring all the parts from the lightsabers I took from Offee, and all the spare parts that we had. I set one crystal in the mix as well, leaving the other on the table next to my bed.

"Now to do this you will need to go into a meditation, and take your time, this is a difficult process, trust in the force, but, most of all trust in yourself, quiet your mind and the design will become clear." I tell her thinking back to when I made my own lightsaber.

She sits down and begins meditating, things around the room begin to levitate as the pieces of the saber begin floating around and connecting. I watch in fascination as her saber gets built, the hilt seems to be the size of a normal lightsaber, but with one difference, it has another end, she is making a saberstaff with a shortened grip. The crystal in front of her, and the one on the table next to me, float up and start orbiting around Dia. ten minutes later, the saber is almost complete, the Crystals still rotating around Dia's head, fly into the saber as it finishes being covered up. Her eyes open to see the lightsaber hovering in front of her. She holds her weapon out in front of her, and ignites the blades. Two silvery white blades shot out, and she smiles.

"Very good Dia, I have seen one reference to this weapon in the histories, it was a very good weapon, that was used by the wrong person. But I will be delighted to teach you how to use it in its two different ways, single, and double bladed, single will be first. Now Leia will be here in a couple minutes to construct her lightsaber, while this is happening I want you to go over the forms I taught you. After Leia finishes, we will meet you in the hanger," I tell her and she nods

"Got it Zaro," She says and turns then looks back, "Zaro, how are you so, at peace, Ben was your teacher for years, I barely met him and I feel so angry and sad that he's gone?"

I look at her and close my eyes, "I guess, well, I knew what he was planning on doing, and it brings me peace, knowing that he went out in the way of his choosing, protecting the ones he believed were worth saving, I can't think of any more fitting of an end for him than that."

"You knew he was going to sacrifice himself?"

"It was the only way, Vader would have slaughtered us otherwise, he would have grabbed our ships with the force, and pulled us back in the hanger, or worst, just held onto us while the turbolaser gunners used us for target practice."

"Zaro, you're hiding something more, I can feel it, I didn't bring it up before, because the others were there, but something about the story you told to Luke and Leia didn't seem right, Like you were not saying something."

"Dia, I am not going to tell you everything I know, some secrets are better left just that, secret."

"Zaro, you hold your cards close to your chest, but sometimes you have to play the cards you have been dealt, if you need someone to confide in, just come to me, got it."

"I'll keep that in mind Dia, I'll keep it in mind."

She smiles at me, then opens the door and walks out, I sit on the bed and breath in and out, trying to regulate my emotions, which were verging on panic. I take a few deep breaths as I sense Leia coming. I put all the pieces in a group and the Kyber crystal in the center as Leia knocks on the door.

"Enter Leia," I say as the door opens, and Leia walks in.

"You called me Zaro, and whatever you need, can you make it quick, I have some business to attend to."

"Well, how fast you leave here is up to you, the construction of your own lightsaber is a task that depends on the focus of the one making it."

Leia takes a second to register my words.

"Wait, what?"

"You are making your own lightsaber, then we can move your training into more of a full swing. But you will have to keep your mind in the here and now."  
I motion for her to begin and she kneels down, closes her eyes, and begins. Everything around the room, including me, begin to levitate as the pieces of the saber begin floating around and connecting. I watch in fascination as her saber gets built, the top and grip looked like the same as Ben's, but the bottom looked more like Luke's saber. When she finally finished it, and opened her eyes, she looked at the saber in front of her, then grabs it. When she ignites it, the saber shows a azure blade shoots out.

I smile,and walk over to her, "We are meeting Dia in the hanger, Luke is out with red squadron, so he is going to miss this session. Let the training begin." I tell her as I open the door and lead her to the hanger. Waiting there was Dia, who was practicing the her lightsaber forms. When she saw us, she smiled

"About time you two showed up, I was just about to send a search party," She says, a smirk on her face. I raised my eyebrows and Leia blushed, looking away. I shake my head, then begin teaching the two of them.

Three hours of utter chaos later, I laid down on my bed, feeling like a total failure as a teacher. The training started off well enough, but the quickly descended into madness. At first taught them the forms of their chosen fighting styles, Dia a mix of forms two and four, Leia with the straight forward Djem So, we did this for about an hour, then began some hand to hand combat exercises and did that for about an hour. those part weren't so bad, but it began to attract a crowd of people, the last thing that I wished to do. This brought stress and pressure to Leia and Dia. At that time I had decided to start teaching them their telekinesis. That is where things started getting hairy, the two under the pressure of the watchers, accidentally causing things to fly around because of their lack of focus. Causing everyone to take cover as I tried to reign in the situation, which could have gone better. Eventually I managed to get the objects flying around back into their positions. I then had them try to lift an X-Wing with their minds. Then they tried for about ten minutes a piece, and caused their different targets to shake a bit, then collapsed to the floor. Both telling me that it was impossible. Calmly I walked to a spot in between the two ships, then used the force to lift both of them and move them to the others position.

"I don't believe it," Leia said, her mouth hanging open

"That is why, you failed." I had told them, and told them that training was over for the day, walking away.

I sigh and kneel on the floor of my room, closing my eyes, breathing in and out, sinking into the deep solace of the force. Through the bond with my sister, which I had been keeping very good distance from, I could feel her anger, her disappointment, and a fierce hunger for more power. There was some expectation that I couldn't understand, like she was expecting something good to happen to her.

I felt an uneasiness seep into me as I tried to put the feeling behind me. But it remained there at the back of my mind. I tried to escape it by falling deeper into my meditation. What I found there was surprising, yet, welcome.

In the meditation I saw the form of Ben, smiling at me kindly. I knew he must have done it, finished the teachings that allowed him to retain his consciousness after death.

"Zaro, my old friend, I see that you are having trouble with teaching them." He says to me kindly.

"Yes master, I feel so overwhelmed, and that was just with two of them, there are three that I have to train, and I just don't know how." I admit to him

"There is one whom could help you, go to Dagobah, and find Yoda, the Jedi Knight who trained me."

I tried to contain my shock, but failed miserably. Yoda was one of the many Jedi whom I looked up to. One of the greatest and oldest Jedi to ever live.

"Ben, why didn't you tell me about him earlier?" I question

"I have been sorting things out here, being dead and all." He says with a tinge of humor.

"Dagobah you said?" I question, feeling slightly abashed

"Yes, find Yoda, and he will help you, goodbye Zaro, I hope to see you again." He says fading into the light.

"Goodbye, my old Master." I say as he disappears, and I come out of the meditation.

I head out of my quarters and head to the command room, sitting there is the senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila. I approach her and she turns to me as I come closer.

"What can I do for you Master Jedi?" She asks with a kind tone

"My Lady it is just Zaro, and right now I really need a ship, I have someone to pick up." I say, with a small smile on my face.


End file.
